The Chimney Sweep
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: I wrote this after watching the movie. "He was a street performer, a chalk artist, a kite sailsman, a chimney sweep. He wasn't rich, but he had freedom. He was free to sing and dance and play all day. But, Bert wondered, was he free to love?" Review if you're not crabby!


The Chimney Sweep.

He wasn't rich. No, he didn't have a big house or a perfect family. He worked multiple jobs, Street Performer, Poet, Chalk Artsist, Kite Sailsman, Chimney Sweep. Yes, he was a poor man, but, in his own way, he was rich. He had freedom. He had friends, he was free to dance and sing and play all day. But, Bert wondered, was he free to love?

The Chimney Sweep. (Set during and after the Chimney dance. Aka Chim Chim Chiroo.)

Bert watched in amazement as Mary spun around quickly.

He heard shouts like "she's amazing," and "ain't she a beauty?" And shook his head, motioning to others that she was taken.

Even if he knew she wasn't.  
"Wow." Bert murmured, as she sat down again.

He stood up and directed the rest of the dance, when all of a sudden a firework flew over his head.

"Wot?" Bert asked as his face hit the roof.

Another firework errupted, and Bert got up and used his broom to bat it back. He heard a faint, "good throw, chap!" And smiled.

He had an idea. "To the chimney!" Bert shouted, and the Sweeps followed him down the Banks's chimney.  
"Step in time, step in time." They sang happily. Bert smiled.

"What is this?" He heard Mr. Banks ask.

He chose to ignore the richer man and searched the crowd for Marry.

He was startled by a tap on his shoulder.

"Bert." Mary said, and he needn't hear no more.

"Well, gents, out the door!" He yelled, and all the Sweeps shook Mr. Banks's hand.

Bert saw Micheal try to sneak past his father, but he was caught.

As Jane and Micheal climbed upstairs, Mary gave him a glance.

Bert smiled and took to cleaning up his brooms, just as Mr. Banks walked in.

He was singing a tune, and when he finished, Bert said, "Life is rum, go, guv'ner, and that's the truth."

Mr. Banks almost yelled, "you know what I think? It's that woman Mary Poppins. From the moment she stepped into this house, things began to happen to me."

Bert looked slightly annoyed, but he pushed the annoyance aside.

"Mary Poppins?" He asked.

Mr. Banks answered. "Yes, yes of course." He then sung a sung a song. "It's that Poppins woman! She did it!"

Bert almost laughed. "I know the very person you mean. Mary Poppins, she's the one that sings:

A spoon full of sugar, is all it takes.

It changes bread and water into tea and cakes."

Mr. Banks seemed infuriated. "You see? That's exactly what I mean! Changing bread and water into tea and cakes!"

"Indeed!"

"No wonder everythings higgldey-piggldey here." Mr. Banks said.

"A spoon full of sugar goes a, long, long way." Bert sang, "have yourself a healthy helping, everyday." He then said, "a healthy helping of trouble."  
But she's a beaute. He thought.

"Do know what she did?" Mr. Banks asked. "I realize it now. She tricked me into taking Jane and Micheal to the bank. That's how all this trouble started."

Bert could have hit him, how dare he say that Mary brought trouble?

"Tricked you into taking the children on an outing?" Bert asked.

"Yes."

"Outrageous!" Bert exclaimed, "a man with all the important things you have to do! Shameful! You're a man of high position. Esteemed by your peers!

And when your little tykes are cryin' you haven't time to dry their tears.

And see them grateful little faces smilin' up at you.

Because their dad he always knows just what to do."

Mr. Banks sputtered, "well, I mean, look I, I don't think I can-"

Bert grinned, "like you say guv'nor," he then sung Bank's song.

"Well, good-bye, guv'nor. Sorry to have troubled you." With that, Bert walked out the door, and toward the Cathedral.

When Bert arrived, he went to the allyway, and called softly, "Evangeline? I've brought you some tuppence."

A soft rustling was heard. "Berty? Is that you?" An old woman's voice asked.

"Yes'm. It's me." Bert answered, and the bird lady walked towards him.

"Poppins is back. I felt the wind change, she's a come back for a reason, I'm a sure." Evangeline said.

Bert nodded. "She's come to change a family. Father works for the bank, and ignores his children. Mother loves her children but is busy with the riots. Mary's come to change them."

Evangeline shook her head. "Ney, no. 'Tis something else, she's come to visit you, Bert. Me old heart can feel it."

Bert blushed, "aw, no, me don't think so."

"Ye just watch, me boy." Evangeline murmured. "Ye just watch." She patted Bert on the shoulder, and went back to her blanket, where she layed her head.

"Poppins. . ." Bert murmured as he walked to his ally. "I've missed ye."

(The Next Day, with Mary.)

"Bert, I'm leaving." Mary said. It was early, about dawn.

"Again?" Bert asked, saddness clouding his eyes.

Mary's heart broke. "I'm sorry Bert, my work here is done."

Bert shook his head. "No. 'Tis not." And with that, he walked away, leaving Mary confused and alone.

As Mary packed her things, she seemed out of it. 'What had Bert meant?' She wondered.

"She doesn't care what happens to us." Micheal grumbled.

"She only promised to stay 'til the wind changed." Jane said. "Isn't that right, Mary Poppins?"

"Will you bring me my hat stand, please?"

"Mary Poppins don't you love us?" Jane asked.

"What would happen to me, may I ask, if I loved all the children I said good-bye too?"

Just then, Mr. Banks called them. "Your father's calling you."

"It doesn't sound like father." Micheal stated, confused.

"Run along, spit spot." Mary said, and the children walked out.

"Bert. . ." Mary whispered.

(With Bert.)

'She doesn't care.' Bert thought. "Kites! Kites for sail! Get your flyers here!" Bert yelled.

(Mary.)

That's gratitude for you. Didn't even say good-bye." Mary's umbrella said.

"No, they didn't." Mary agreed.

"Look at them. You know, they think more of their father than they do of you."

"That's as it should be."

"Well, don't you care?"

"Practically perfect people never permit sentiment to muddle their thinking." Mary answered, all the while thinking. 'I love you.'

"Is that so? Well, I'll tell you one thing, Mary Poppins, you don't fool me a bit." Umbrella stated.

"Oh really?" Mary asked.

"Yes, really. I know exactly how you feel for these children, and if you think I'm going to keep my mouth shut any longer, I-"

Mary shut his beak. "That will be quite enough of that, thank you."

'I love you, Bert.' She thought.

(With Bert.)

Bert watched a woman's figure in the sky, and smiled. "Good-bye, Mary Poppins. Don't stay away to long."

He saw Mary smile at him. "I love you." But the wind did not let her hear, and Bert knew she hadn't figured out his words.

Just then, Mary's brain made sense of his words. "Oh, Bert." She whispered, sadly. But it was too late.

The damage was done.

She was all gone.

Fin.

0o0k0a0y0

I know the end is kinda sad but I wanted it to end kinda like it did in the movie. . . Whch I saw for the first time in two years yesterday! I know it's really, really cheesy and probably horrid, but I couldn't help it.  
I'm still a girl even if I'm a tomboy. Anyway. . . I can write another part! I can end it differently! Tell me what you want!  



End file.
